1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a buffer pad, and more particularly to a method for attaching multiple blocks to a film quickly and tidily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional buffer pad has a film with multiple blocks disposed thereon. Because the blocks are separately arranged on the film, they have to be attached on the film one by one, which is done by hand. However, this method costs lots of manpower and time, which is contrary to mass production. Besides, the blocks are not precisely arranged since this method is done by hand.